One of the drawbacks associated with two-wheeled vehicles, particularly bicycles and motorcycles, is known to be the limited luggage-carrying capacity of such means of transport. Especially in bicycles, a problem may also arise from the need of carrying emergency equipment and accessories to be used in case of mechanical breakdowns, including screw drivers or wrenches, tires or else.
International application PCT/IB2005/000753, in the name of the same applicant, discloses a quick-connection structure for a bicycle saddle having a male member for carrying a tool and/or equipment kit, to be snap-fitted in a corresponding female receptacle, which is formed integrally and monolithically with the saddle.
While this solution is most effective from several points of view, it can still be improved in terms of comfortable and safe grasp. The above prior art structure cannot solve the problem of ensuring a quick and firm connection/removal of the accessory to be carried to/from the saddle, while allowing a comfortable and safe grasp of the saddle, for easier lifting and handling of the bicycle on which the saddle is fitted.